


You seem to replace your brain with your heart

by GhostWriterJT



Series: A Marble Hornets thing. [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Jay Merrick Lives, Jay pushes people away, One Shot, part of a series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterJT/pseuds/GhostWriterJT
Summary: A continuation of Reunion. Soon after Tim helps Jay his overbearing guilt drives him away from his friend. Why stick around when all you cause is problems? Well you see here that’s Jay’s exact dilemma.“Jay keeps on going but the woods seemed endless, then again maybe they were. That Thing certainly seemed capable of doing such a thing, wasn’t it? It didn’t matter, Jay was exhausted. He had never NOT been exhausted,”
Relationships: Jay Merrick & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: A Marble Hornets thing. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214705
Kudos: 4





	You seem to replace your brain with your heart

**Author's Note:**

> My Marble hornets thing might just be a series. Well at least “you seem to replace your brain with your heart” is a continuation of “Reunion” i really want it to be a series but I'm not sure where i want to take it at the moment. Like why is Jay being brought back to Rosswood? Why is he alive? What dose the operator want? What will Tim do? All these questions i need to think about before i consider this a true series, let alone write more. 
> 
> I Love you all so much, IDC if you’re new or from another fic of mine all of you mean a lot to me. You reading and *gasp* commenting(how???) bring me soo much joy. I am LUCKY that any of you read my work let alone LIKE IT?? Its just so crazy and makes me feel so good, i am truly humbled
> 
> While i know people prefer my Heathers fic’s i quite enjoy writing my other ones too so i hope to touch on this series more! 
> 
> -your humbled friend tay, <3

Thump, Thump, Thump. Jay runs, he didn’t want to do this, but what he wanted didn’t seem all that important to him, however. He ran down the sidewalk at an alarming speed, crossing the road and nearly getting ran-over not once but twice. He Had to get away from Tim’s house. He didn’t want to hurt Tim, he had already done that enough.

Jay ran past a streetlamp pausing under it looking down as he panted, he was desperately out of breath. He looked up, he was now in the woods, great. Thump, thump, thump, Jay’s heart now felt like it was now in his head pulsing loudly.

Shit… why did he keep doing this? No matter what he did he always go into trouble, just as soon as Tim had helped him too. Not even a week later and he had already fucked up.

Jay’s phone rings.

He doesn’t even need to look at the caller I.D. to know who it is, he throws his phone, not the smartest move seeing as it’s his only source of light in the dark wood’s but he couldn’t handle all of this anymore. 

He cant keep dragging Tim into all of this, can’t hurt Tim again, can’t stand to be the one to cause Tim pain. The phone rings again, goes silent as jay waits, watches. By the time he makes his way to his phone, he sees one new voicemail and a new crack on the screen of his phone.

Delete.

He wasn’t willing to risk letting Tim change HIs mind. Jay sighs then turns on the flashlight on his phone and begins to look around. If he were here it must have been for a reason. He always had a stupid reason to be here, didn’t he?

His phone rings again, he answers and then promptly hangs up on Tim. “Leave Me Alone.” And like that he was back to walking, walking away before he causes any more problems.

Jay keeps on going but the woods seemed endless, then again maybe they were. That Thing certainly seemed capable of doing such a thing, wasn’t it? It didn’t matter, Jay was exhausted. He had never NOT been exhausted, he tried to tell himself what he had told him Tim, but it was useless. Jay still tore himself apart, belittling and blaming himself. ‘Its not your fault.’ echoed in the back of his mind, he pushed the thought back once more. Bullshit.

Jay sighed again, he was alone, no friends, it was what he wanted, it what would keep Tim safe. Why did it hurt so much then? Why did he feel so shitty? Damn it, Jay’s phone began to ring for the 4th time that night. Jay couldn’t keep his frustration in much longer, all the excess emotion was too much for him. He started to cry, no not cry, Sob, and violently so.

Why couldn’t Tim leave him alone, he deserved this, didn’t he? 

Another voicemail.

Jay decided to listen to this one, maybe it would be closure? At least he hoped, but he had learned hope had normally been a futile effort.

…..

“Jay? Uh- not sure if you listened to the last one but I- I uh-” Tim sighs, “LIsten I want to make sure that your ok, I wake up, and you’re just not fucking here?” 

Tim paused sounding exhausted, “I-I’m worried if you got hurt or- I don’t know, Fuck Jay, If something were to happen to you I wouldn’t know what to do..”

Jay felt awful, any hope this would help him feel better drained from his body as Tim continued. “I don’t want to lose you a second time… Please- if I did something wrong uh- let me know, call me back or something”

Based on the sounds jay could hear, Tim was pacing about his house, “anyways uh- bye? I don’t know?? Just call back ok.”

The phone beeps and the message ends. GOD, all he did was fuck up everything even when he tried to do the right thing. Jay wiped at his eyes, he wasn’t going back, not until this was over if it ever ended, but he could at least call Tim. Keep vague contact if he were lucky.

Right?

He had started to doubt this was the right decision, but it was too late to go back now.


End file.
